Conventional biological sample measuring devices are configured as follows.
Specifically, a conventional biological sample measuring device comprises a main body case, a data reader and sensor mounting portion that are provided on a first end side in the lengthwise direction of the main body case, and a display section provided on the surface closer to the first end side in the lengthwise direction of the main body case (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In the above configuration, when the conventional biological sample measuring device is used, first the user holds the second end side of the main body case and uses the data reader to read measurement technician ID data, patient ID data, and sensor ID data. Then, a sensor is mounted to the sensor mounting portion, after which the finger of the patient is pricked and the sensor is brought into contact with the pricked finger to supply blood to the sensor, so that the blood glucose level can be measured, for example.